Aladdin y los cuarenta ladrones, Alibaba y la lámpara maravillosa
by blue kirito
Summary: AU/Porque a veces la historia no es como la cuentan.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. Aladdin y los cuarenta ladrones, Alibaba y la lámpara maravillosa.**

 **.**

Hace tres meses Anise, la madre de Alibaba murió, debido a ello se quedó solo en el mundo pues nunca supo quien es su padre. Intenta ganarse la vida como puede, no posee una educación envidiable, pero si mucha determinación.

-¡Alibaba lleva los barriles de vino al caruaje!

-¡Si señor!

Un hombre regordete de nombre Boodel le ha contratado en está ocasión como conductor, además de cargador. Pero la paga es realmente buena, así que no se queja y sonríe mientras realiza sus deberes.

Pasadas tres horas suspira y limpia el sudor de su frente.

-¡Al fin!-exclamó sonriendo.

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo!

-¡Si!-pegó un leve brinco porque lo espantó.

Ambos subieron al vehículo en compañía de otras seis personas, a las que el rubio ofreció transporte gratuito puesto que cuentan con escasos recursos.

-Eres un idiota, ¿qué beneficio te da el hacer algo así?

-¿Eh? Pero si no tengo intención de que me agradezcan. Lo hice para sentirme bien conmigo mismo.

-Eres un idiota.

-¿Usted cree?

-Si.

-¡Ungh!

El trayecto se dió en completo silencio salvo por una niña y su madre que contaban las aventuras de cierto rey, la leyenda de los siete mares: Sinbad.

 _«-Vaya, sería genial que Sinbad-san existiera. Lo admiro, me gustaría vivir aventuras como las suyas pero supongo que cosas como esas solo pasan en los cuentos.»_

-¡¿Qué es eso?!

Boodel señaló al frente, una inmensa nube de polvo.

-¿Una tormenta de arena?-el hombre.

-¡No, son ladrones!-el joven.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¡Nos van a matar!

Los pasajeros comenzaron a gritar cuando les invadió el terror. Alibaba tragó saliva e incrementó la velocidad.

 _«-No crean que soy un objetivo fácil.»_

Por suerte conoce una estupenda y peligrosa ruta como la palma de su mano. El grupo le dió caería con intensidad, pero poco a poco se perdían de vista al caer por algún barranco o falla del terreno.

 _«-¡Funciona!»_

-¡Ja ja ja ja no huyas Alibaba-kun!-le gritó a lo lejos un hermoso joven de cabello azulino-¡No pienses que no te conozco: el intocable! ¡No lograras escapar de mi ja ja ja!

 _«-¡Rayos! ¡¿A este qué le pasa?!»_

-Alibaba-kun~.

 _«-Dios. ¡Está cada vez más cerca! ¡¿Qué no tiene miedo?!»_

-¡Ia! ¡No se detengan chicos!-a los caballos.

-Ey-su patrón-E-este sitio no se ve muy confiable.

-Lo sé. Pero no tenemos de otra. Escuche, no tengo idea del grupo que nos sigue. Pero hay algunos que aún si se llevan la mercancía sin resistencia matan a los tripulantes.

-¡No quiero morir!

-Ni yo, pero ese tipo es bueno, realmente bueno. Jamás me arrinconaron de esta manera. Buscaré un punto ciego, bajaran y yo me convertiré en el señuelo.

-¿Te sacrificaras?

-No voy a morir...espero. ¡No hay tiempo para dudas! ¡¿Entendieron?!

-¡Si!

Miró de reojo hacia atrás, sorprendiéndose al no encontrar al perseguidor.

« _-¿Se fué? ¿Se cayó? No, no parece esa clase de persona. Lo mejor es no confiarme.»_

Pero agradeció el tiempo extra porque pudo dejar a los pasajeros sin problema, indicándoles un sendero que les llevaría al hogar de Yunan, un ermitaño que vive en medio de la nada. Pero tan bondadoso que prestará ayuda. Una vez hecho esto Alibaba continuó el recorrido, ahora con mínima velocidad pues bien el otro podía saltarle de donde fuera. Transcurridos veinte minutos llegó a la conclusión de que no le seguía más. Así que se detuvo para tomar un poco de agua. Bajó del carruaje por el vital líquido y luego le ofreció a los caballos.

-Ah, bueno. Es hora de...-miró hacia arriba, en el techo del vehículo.

-¿Terminaste?

-¡Tu! ¡¿Pero en qué momento?!

El menor sonrió radiante.

-¿Me entregaras las cosas? Es mejor si no te resistes.

-¿Y luego qué? Seguro me asesinas y me tiras a un barranco para que nadie vuelva a saber de mi.

-¿Eh? Pero yo no...

-¡Cállate! ¡Ustedes son de lo peor! ¡Se aprovechan del trabajo honrado de los demás!

Retrocedió algunos pasos, acercándose a un acantilado. El piso cedió al peso y se quebró por lo que se precipitó al vacío.

 _«-Ah, que estúpido soy. Termine como no quería por mi mano.»_

-¿Eh?

Pronto advirtió al peli azulino que le sostenía entre sus brazos.

-¡¿Por qué saltaste?!

-No lo sé.

-¿Eh?

Segundos después todo se volvió negro.

...

Alibaba despertó con un horrible dolor en la espalda, aunque vivirá.

-Ay ay ay ay-tomó asiento y sobó su costado.

 _«-De puro milagro continuo...¿y el ladrón? ¿En dónde está?»_

Le buscó con la mirada.

-¡Oh dios!

A unos treinta centímetros de él se halla el menor con un severo golpe en la cabeza que no deja de sangrar. Alibaba rompió parte de su túnica y le vendó. Por fortuna la hemorragia se detuvo pero la víctima continuó inconsciente un buen rato. Imposible saber cuanto con exactitud.

-Mmm...-este abrió los ojos de a poco pero se mantuvo tendido.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh? Je je, creo que no del todo. Me duele-llevó la mano a la zona herida.

-Es obvio. Casi te matas.

-Supongo.

-Nada hubiera pasado si no hicieras estas cosas.

-Lo sé.

El mayor advirtió cierta amargura en su voz.

-Quizá es mi imaginación, pero me da la impresión de que no estas a gusto con tu situación.

-No lo estoy.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Mi abuelo era el líder de los cuarenta ladrones, cuando mis padres murieron me quedé a su cargo y...

-Te obliga-asintió-No pretendo ser grosero pero parecía que lo disfrutabas.

-Je le je, no pude evitarlo. Eres el famoso Alibaba, aquel que realiza cualquier trabajo y al que ningún ladrón puede capturar-se sonrojó-era más como un juego con...la persona que admiro.

-¿A mi?-sorprendido.

-Si.

-Vaya, no sé que decir.

-Quiero ser como tú pero...-sus ojitos se cristalizaron-...no puedo.

-¿Por qué no dejas a tu abuelo?

-Me escapé en diez ocasiones, pero me encuentra, siempre lo hace. Y me castiga de formas que no quiero recordar...la última vez asesinó a un amigo...Judal-kun. Me prometí que nadie más pasaría por algo similar, aún si yo...

-¡No puedes continuar así!

-No hay nada que pueda hacer.

-¡No te rindas!-le tomó de los hombros-¡Te salvaré de ese hombre! Y siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Alibaba tiene un aura misteriosa, mística.

-¿Puedo...confiar en ti?

-¡Si!-sonrió.

-¡Oh Alibaba-kun!

Se lanzó con trabajo a sus brazos y dejó salir el llanto que por años guardó en su corazón. El mayor acarició con ternura su espalda intentando consolarle.

 _«-Vaya, seguramente somos de la misma edad y así parece un niño.»_

-Será mejor que te tranquilices. Si te sobreesfuerzas vas a desmayarte. No olvides el golpe en tu cabeza.

Este le miró.

-Gracias-sonrió hermosamente.

« _-No lo había notado pero es muy lindo.»_

Se ruborizó.

-Lo primero será corroborar tu estado. Cuando te sientas mejor buscaremos una salida. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sip.

...

Escapar resultó más difícil de lo que imaginaron. Luego de una semana continúan atrapados en ese sitio que más parece laberinto. Pero de manera increíble se han cruzado con algunos árboles frutales. Aladdin cogió muchas manzanas del último y ahora las come con inesperada inocencia.

-Te gustan mucho, ¿cierto?

-¡Son mis favoritas!

-Ya veo...¿sabes? Hay algo que me molesta.

-¿Y es?

-Tiene varios días que nos conocemos.

-En mi caso meses, escuché de ti antes.

-Si, me lo has dicho. El punto es que no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Oh, pensé que no te interesaba.

-¡Claro que lo hace!

-¿Por qué hasta ahora?

-Lo olvidé, ¿de acuerdo?

-Eres muy torpe Alibaba-kun~.

-¡No molestes! Olvídalo, ya no quiero saber.

-Aladdin. Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham.

-¿Como Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham?

-Sip, era mi padre.

-¡¿El famoso erudito?!

-Sip.

-Vaya, entonces tu abuelo es...

-David...

-El peor criminal de la historia.

El menor bajó la mirada avergonzado y detuvo su andar.

-¡Lo lamento! No fué mi intención...

-No pasa nada. Estoy bien.

Continuaron el recorrido en silencio.

 _«-Se te da genial lastimar a la gente Alibaba, que bien lo hago.»_

...

Siete días después.

-Alibaba-kun...

-¿Si?

-¿Tienes idea de qué camino tomar?

-No, ¿y tú?

-Tampoco.

-Mmm, ¿Cuántos días llevamos aquí?

-Como doce. ¿Crees que nos estén buscando?

-Ni idea. Bueno, al menos yo no tengo familia.

-Y en mi caso solo mi abuelo...aunque dudo que se arriesgue a venir.

-¿Y eso?

-Porque no me quiere.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Pues no tengo grandes cualidades.

-¿Estas loco?

-¿Eh?

El rubio le tomó de los hombros, quedando uno frente al otro.

-Eres la persona más optimista, fuerte, valiente, agradable, paciente y demás que he conocido.

-¿Enserio?

-No me gusta mentir.

-Oh-se ruborizó.

El corazón de Alibaba aumento la velocidad de sus latidos. Y centró toda atención a los labios ajenos, tragó duro.

-¿Alibaba...kun?

-¡Ah si!-le soltó-¡es mejor no distraerse ja ja ja!

Se negó a si mismo la realidad. Porque teme que se este enamorado del pequeño ladrón y no ser correspondido.

...

Ocho días después.

Aladdin exprime su cabello luego de tomar un baño en el río. Alibaba le espera sentado detrás de un árbol, sonrojado con intensidad al tiempo que esconde el rostro entre las manos.

 _«-¡Soy un imbécil! ¡¿Por qué tuve que mirar?! ¡Maldición Aladdin es tan hermoso que me es imposible resistirme! Pero lo nuestro es...»_

-¿Alibaba...kun?

-¡WAAAAAHHH!

-¿Q-qué sucede?

-¡Nada!

Se pone de pie más que dispuesto a huir, pero el menor le toma de la muñeca.

-¿Por qué me detienes?-hostil por culpa del nerviosismo.

-¿Te hice enojar?

-No.

-¿Por qué me evitas?

-Ideas tuyas.

-Es verdad.

-No tengo idea de a qué te refieres.

-¡Dijiste que no eres de los que mienten!-dolido.

-Lo mejor es que cada quien vaya por su lado.

-¿Cómo?-consternado.

-No llegaremos a ningún lado así.

-P-pero creí que éramos amigos.

-Yo...no quiero ser tu amigo.

El peli azulino sintió una brutal punzada en su pecho, cayó de rodillas y palideció.

-T-tu eres mi primer...

No pudo continuar porque de un momento al otro se pondría a llorar.

-¡No! ¡Espera has malinterpretado mis palabras!

-Uh~...

-Ah~ ¡me gustas! ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¡No digas nada! ¡No deseo enterarme de que no sientes lo mismo porque ya lo sé!

-¿Yo te...?

-¡Me encantas ya lo dije!

-¡Oh!

Se hizo un incómodo silencio de al menos cinco minutos, para ese entonces Alibaba ya se sentía humillado, derrotado, y demás.

-Ali...

-¡No quiero saber!

-En realidad...hay una razón del porque quería conocerte.

-¿Eh?

-Dije que te admiraba, ¿recuerdas?-afirmó-No sé en qué momento ocurrió pero...me enamoré-se ruborizó.

-¡¿De verdad?!

-S-si.

-¡Oh Aladdin me haces tan feliz!

Le estrujó con fuerza. En dicha posición su rostro quedó en el cuello ajeno, y pudo inspirar el delicado aroma a manzana. Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo le besó en repetidas ocasiones.

-Ah~ Alibaba...

-Te amo Aladdin.

-Yo también te amo.

El mayor le tomó de la cintura con una mano y de la muñeca con la otra, su boca recorrió desde los labios del otro hasta la clavícula mordiendo suavemente de vez en vez, brindando un lindo camin en el rostro de su compañero que no podía detenerle, y que cerraba los ojos apenado y feliz. Ambos suspiraban con el alma, fundiéndose en un contacto íntimo y respetuoso. Aladdin sintió las manos ajenas recorrer su torso, sus piernas, incluso el punto más sensible en su anatomía, también lugares que jamás imaginó invadidos. Pasó los brazos por el cuello del mayor cuando este se introdujo con fuerza.

-¡Aaaahh!

-¿Te hice daño?-preocupado.

-N-no ah mmm...

El ritmo aumentó vertiginosamente. Aladdin extendió las manos en dirección al cielo queriendo tocar las estrellas, y luego las bajó aferrándose a su amante.

-¡Ungh!

Se quejó Alibaba cuando le arañaron la espalda, pero curiosamente se sintió muy bien. Puso más empeño a la tarea. Aladdin no ofrecia mucha resistencia, se dejó hacer por el vaiven del otro, en una calurosa danza llena de pasión y entrega.

-Ah ah ah aaahh Alibaba...kun...

-Aladdin...

Se acercó y mordió el lóbulo del más joven.

-Je je je-el oji zafiro-ah ah me da cosquillas...

-Je le je a mi...también...

-¡Uh!-al tiempo cuando hallaron la liberación.

El rubio cayó rendido sobre su pecho, el más joven se sonrojó y desvió la mirada avergonzado.

« _-En verdad eres torpe...¡¿Cómo pudiste no salir?! ¡¿Qué hago?!»_

-Aladdin...

-Ya ni modo...

...

Más tarde ese mismo día.

-¿En serio estas bien? Puedo llevarte en mi espalda si quieres.

-No es necesario.

-Pero caminas un poco...extraño.

-Me duele todo...eres algo salvaje...

-¡Que injusto! ¡¿Y mi espalda qué?!

-Puft...¡Ja ja ja ja!-al unísono.

-Supongo que nos hace falta experiencia-el mayor.

-Entonces tendremos que practicar.

-Pervertido~.

-Tu también~.

Se tomaron de la mano con mucho cariño y si bien ponen atención al camino de vez en cuando se dirigen una mirada llena de ternura además de una bellísima sonrisa.

Pronto llegaron a una cueva cuya entrada estaba sellada.

-¿Cómo es que hay algo así?-el oji miel.

-No lo sé. Aunque...

-¿Si?

-Se parece a la guarida de los cuarenta ladrones.

-¿Entonces sabes cómo entrar?

-No pierdo nada con intentar. ¡Ábrete sésamo!

Está emitió un sonido perturbador al darles paso. Continuaron su andar meticulosamente. Hasta llegar a un sitio parecido a una sala del tesoro, aunque "el botín" estaba de tan malas condiciones que daba la impresión de tener miles de años.

-Vaya, seguramente hace siglos que nadie visita este lugar-el rubio.

-Tienes razón.

Miraban por aquí y por allá hasta que una gastada lámpara llamó la atención del mayor.

-¡Esta es perfecta Aladdin! Una pulida y quedará como nueva.

-¡Oh tiene un bonito diseño!

El rubio la tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a frotar para ver si podía sacarle algo de brillo. Por mínimo que fuese.

-Mmm, ¿de que estará hecha?

-Oh, así que eres ambicioso-se burló.

-¡Claro que no! B-bueno tal vez un poco.

-Je je je.

Alibaba se apenó de tal manera que puso aún más énfasis en la tarea, el utensilio emitió de pronto una luz dorada, el par cubrió sus ojos por instinto.

-¡Oh jóvenes viajeros! ¡Soy Ugo, el guardián de la lámpara maravillosa!-un ente de piel azulina se presentó.

« _-Se ve tan intimidante, ¿será que quiera asesinarnos por perturbar su descanso? Si fuese el caso protegeré a Aladdin. No permitiré que le haga daño.»_

-¡Mucho gusto Ugo-kun!-sonrió.

-Ah b-bueno, el g-gusto es todo mío.

 _«-¿Eh? Parece que es realmente tímido.»_

-¿De casualidad sabes como salir de aquí?-el de ojos miel.

-Es a-algo complicado de explicar, pero mi creador Ill Irah es un ser supremo, el dios de otro mundo y...el punto es que creó ciertos laberintos mágicos. Solo se puede escapar de ellos una vez que lo han tomado.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos?

-Lo consiguieron al llegar a este punto.

-¿Y eso significa?

-En primer lugar, los dos adquiriran habilidades mágicas de acuerdo a su madurez. Mmm, es algo que se dará con naturalidad y aprenderán a usar por medio de los sueños.

-¿Por qué?

-E-estos tienen cierto vínculo con la mente y...ya sabes es...y...

-¡Lo estas poniendo nervioso Alibaba-kun!

-¡Perdón! No fué mi intención, simple curiosidad.

-E-está bien. Es una gran cualidad del alma je je je. Ah~ y Alibaba, ¿cierto?-asintió-como fuiste quien encontró mi mediador tienes derecho a un deseo, el que sea. Pero antes de que lo digas temo informar que no puedo revivir a los que dejaron este mundo, porque ellos ayudan a mi creador con sus tareas en el flujo del rukh.

-Wah, suena complicado.

-Lo es. Gracias a ellos se mantiene un cierto equilibrio en el mundo. Mmm aunque hay humanos que intentan destruirlo.

-Como mi abuelo-el peli azulino con amargura.

« _-Aladdin...»_

-¡Ya tengo mi deseo!

-¿Eh? ¿No quieres tomártelo con calma?

-Nop, porque nunca estuve más seguro respecto a algo. ¿Puedes romper vínculos?

-¿Eh? Qué cuestión tan poco común. Si.

-¡Genial! Quiero que destruyas el de Aladdin con su abuelo.

-¡Alibaba-kun!

-Ese hombre te hace infeliz. Basta ver tu expresión para darse cuenta. Estarías mucho mejor sin él en tu vida.

-¡Olvídalo!-alterado-¡Estaré bien, lo sé! ¡No puedes desperdiciar tu única oportunidad...! En mi...

El mayor le dió un leve golpe en la cabecita y sonrió.

-Eres un tonto.

-¿Uh?

-No necesito un genio para obtener lo que quiero.

-¿Ah no?

-Nop, porque eso ya me lo diste tu.

-¡Oh!

Le tomó de la cintura y besó labios con intensidad haciéndole sonrojar. Cerraron los orbes concentrados en las sensaciones que se regalan uno y otro, hasta que rompieron el contacto para continuar la conversación pero...

-¡Waaaaahh! ¡¿Por qué rayos estás tan cerca?!-el rubio.

Y es que incluso la respiración del gigante rozaba de manera incómoda su piel.

-¡Eres un pervertido!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Solo es curiosidad!-se excusó.

-Si, como no.

-¡Es verdad!

-¿Enserio?

El genio volvió a su posición original, mirando a otro lado y cambiando su actitud para hacer de cuenta que nada pasó.

-Bien, sin nada que agregar cumpliré tu petición.

-¿Así de fácil?

-¡No quiero que me sigan juzgando!-ofendido.

-¡Tengo razón!

-¡Que no!

-¡Si!

-Alibaba-kun-con tono severo.

-Je je me dejé llevar un poco.

 _«-¡Que horrible maestro! ¿No podía ser alguien más agradable? ¿Alguien como Aladdin?»_

-¡Espera!-el peli azulino al djinn.

-¿Tienes alguna duda?

-Si, ¿qué será de ti cuando cumplas tu misión?

-Mmm, sin un recipiente en el cual vivir, es posible que mi alma vague hasta encontrar el camino al rukh.

-¡Es horrible!

-No tanto, cuando alguien más muera, puedo irme con él.

-Mmm...¡Ah!

Corrió rápido y comenzó a buscar rápidamente entre los objetos hallando una flauta oxidada.

-¡Puedes vivir aquí!

-¿Eh?

-Así no tendrás que estar solo en tu viaje. ¿Sabes? Alibaba-kun es muy lindo pero a veces es un patán insensible.

-¡Que cruel!

-No miento. No quizó ser mi amigo.

-Ah, bueno eso fué porque-comenzó a jugar nervioso con sus manos.

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece ser el primero?

-¿No seré una molestia?

-¡Nunca!

-¡Muchas gracias! Llegó el momento de cumplir su petición.

Una cálida luz celeste cubrió al par, luego perdieron el sentido.

...

En medio de la nada.

-Ay ay ay ay.

Alibaba lleva la mano a la nuca.

-Mmm, ¿en dónde estoy? ¿Aladdin?-buscó a su alrededor pero no le encontró.

« _-¿No debería...? ¿Fué un sueño? No, eso es...»_

-¡Cuidado Alibaba-kun!-desde arriba.

-¿Ehungh?

Al no poder cambiar la trayectoria le aplastó. El menor se quitó lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Te lastimé?-preocupado.

-No pesas...mucho.

-¿Tenías que decir lo último?

-No, ¿cierto?

Ambos sonrieron.

-Creo que aterrizamos en medio del desierto.

-No. Hace poco vi nuestro pueblo, está en aquella dirección-señaló-a unos veinte minutos a pie.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Mmm, necesito ir a casa y comprobar que mi abuelo ya no...

-Lo siento, no tomé en cuenta tu opinión, pero parecías tan lastimado que...

El de ojos zafiro negó.

-Me salvaste. Gracias.

-Je-se sonrojó avergonzado.

-No tardaré mucho.

-¡Iré contigo!

-P-pero...

-¡Eres mi pareja! ¡Si estas en peligro te protegeré!

-¡Como mi valiente caballero!

-Ah b-bueno...

-Te amo.

-Yo también, ¿vamos?

-Contigo hasta el fin del mundo-sonrió.

...

Luego de treinta y seis minutos llegaron a la mansión de David, el rubio está impresionado con la majestuosa edificación.

-Vaya, tu casa es maravillosa. Sin saber te he privado de una vida llena de lujos.

-Pero hace mucho que no soy feliz. No me arrepiento. Ah~ es la hora de la verdad.

Llamó a la puerta, pronto les recibió una mujer de cabello castaño.

-Buenos días Arba-san-con timidez.

-¿Y tú quién eres? Mi maestro está ocupado.

-Será solo un momento. Quiero ver a mi abuelo, David.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Qué buen chiste! Alguien tan desalmado es incapaz de tener familia a menos que fuese con intención de utilizarlos.

-¿Entonces?

-Ya vete, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo-les cerró en la cara.

Aladdin no se movió un milímetro llenando de ansiedad al otro. Más aún cuando se colocó a su lado y le vió llorar.

-Aladdin...

-Soy libre...

-¿Uh?

-¡Al fin soy libre Alibaba-kun!

Saltó a sus brazos, donde fué estrujado con ahínco.

-¡Me da tanto gusto mi amor!

El menor tuvo que controlar el fuerte latido de su corazón. Porque estaba seguro de que tanta alegría le llevaría pronto al más allá.

-Supongo que ahora no tienes en donde vivir.

-Ahora que lo mencionas...

-¡Entonces vive conmigo! ¡Después de todo somos esposos!-sonrió.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Bueno, mi madre dijo que-se ruborizó-al tener intimidad con alguien unes tu destino a esa persona. Y que en la antigüedad se consideraban unidos en matrimonio.

-¿Matri...monio?

-¡Si!

-Oh...

-¡Aladdin!

Le atrapó cuando iba de camino al suelo luego de haberse desmayado.

-Caray, creo que no fué el mejor momento para decirlo.

 _-Tiene razón, eres un insensible._

-¿Quién?-su atención pasó de su pareja a la flauta que ahora tiene en el cuello.

-¡¿Ugo?!

 _-¿Por qué la sorpresa? Será que no querías...¡ya lo sabía soy un estorbo!_

-¡No es verdad!

 _-¡Lo soy buuuaaa!_

« _-¡Que molesto! ¿Y si tiro la flauta por ahí? Uh, no puedo. Es el primer amigo de Aladdin. Y mencionó algo de que soy su maestro. ¡Me lleva!»_

-Cuento contigo para cuidarlo.

 _-¿Enserio? Snif snif._

-¡Claro!

 _-Entonces...¡quita la mano de su trasero! ¡No pienses que no puedo verte!_

-Uh-lo hizo-¡fué accidental!

 _-¡Eres un pervertido!_

-¡Ese eres tu!

-Je je-aún dormido-no peleen Alibaba-kun...Ugo-kun...

-¡En tu cara dijo primero mi nombre!

 _-¡Infantil!_

-¡Tu también!

Continuaron discutiendo hasta el cansancio. Cuando se les bajó la pila. El djinn se durmió y el otro llevó a su amado en brazos. Una vez en casa le recostó en el lecho, cubrió con la sábana y se tiró a su lado.

-Vivamos muchas aventuras de ahora en adelante-besó sus labios y se entregó a Morfeo.

...

Por la mañana Aladdin despertó. Contemplaba todo con las mejillas rosadas y una gran sonrisa.

-B-buenos días.

-Buenos Alibaba-kun.

El mayor se reincorporó, ambos sentados sobre el colchón.

-Es nuestro humilde hogar.

-Es perfecto.

-Je je je je-se puso pálido de pronto.

-¿Qué tienes?

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estuvimos perdidos en el laberinto?

-Mmm-se ruborizó-cuando hicimos, tu sabes...se me olvidó todo. Creo que me tranquilicé.

-Igual yo..

- _Están en el mismo día de su partida._

-¿Cómo?-el peli azulino.

- _Es un pequeño regalo de mi parte._

 _-_ ¡Eres maravilloso Ugo-kun!

 _-Je._

-¡Cállate chillón!-indignado el oji miel.

-No te pongas celoso. El es mi amigo, pero tu eres mi...es...esposo.

-¡Si!

 _-Uh~ admito mi derrota._

-¿Eh?

 _-Si estoy de más._

-¡No seas tan llorón! Aladdin tiene un corazón enorme. Estoy seguro de que hay lugar para los dos, ¿verdad?

-¿Uh?-confundido-S-si.

-Así que en vez de estar peleando, hagamos las paces. También quiero ser tu amigo.

- _¡No!_

-¡Eres un...!

-Ja ja ja ja.

El hijo de Solomon tuvo un ataque de carcajadas. Desde que sus padres murieron no mostró una gran sonrisa desde el fondo de su alma. Y ahora, aún si quisiese ocultarla, no puede.

...

La vida volvió a la normalidad para Alibaba que desempeñaba con normalidad sus deberes, aunque en compañía de su lindo marido.

-¡Es el último!

Aladdin echó un costal de azúcar al carruaje, para luego limpiar el sudor de su frente.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer cosas tan varoniles con una expresión tan inocente?

-No tengo idea ja ja ja.

-¡Alibaba-chan, Aladdin-chan!

-¿Qué ocurre Kougyoku-onesan?

-¡El grupo de David persigue una diligencia!

-No te preocupes, enseguida vamos-el rubio.

-Sip.

Alibaba cogió una espada en su cintura, mientras el otro se aferró a su bastón. Aladdin extendió la mano que fué tomada y volaron para acercarse a los ladrones.

-Uh, soy patético. Tu puedes usar magia de todo tipo, yo solo de fuego.

 _-Te advertí que mucho tenía que ver la madurez espiritual. Puede que Aladdin sea más joven pero por dentro es todo un hombre._

-¿Que es más...? Aladdin...

-¿Si?

-¿Que edad tienes?

-Quince, ¿por?

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Pensé que tenías veintidós igual que yo!

-Pues no je je je.

-¡Y ROBÉ TU VIRGINIDAD!

-¡No grites esas cosas!

-¡UNA Y OTRA Y OTRA VEZ! ¡SOY UN PECADOR!

-¡ALIBABA-KUN!

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!

-No hay nada que perdonar porque...me gustó mucho. Me siento más cerca de ti.

-Oh...¡eres muy lindo!

El menor desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-¡Ahí están!-Alibaba.

-Si.

...

Con el grupo.

Un sujeto cogió del cabello a una chica.

-¡Ay!-se quejó está.

-Hasta aquí llegó tu miserable vida.

Alzó el puño con intención de estrellarlo en la cara femenina. Pero le tomaron de la muñeca con fuerza obligándole a soltarla.

-No te atrevas.

-¿Quién me detendrá? ¿Tú? Puft.

Alibaba le dió un potente golpe en el estómago que le dejó sin sentido.

-¡No los subestimen!-uno de ellos-¡Son Alibaba y Aladdin! ¡Todos ataquen al mismo tiempo!

-¡Si!

Golpes, patadas, puñetazos, escupitajos, arañazos y demás eran lanzados al esgrimista que los evadió fácilmente al tiempo que les dejaba sin sentido mientras empuñaba el arma. Su pareja, sentado en el carruaje.

-¿No crees que es mejor ayudarle?

-Prefiero mirar. Soy pacifista y el es en verdad confiable.

-Si tu dices.

-¡Ay!

Se quejó el rubio cuando uno de los agresores rozó apenas su mejilla. Aunque si le espantó un poco.

-Oh no-desvió la mirada hacia atrás-¡Huyan!

-Cobarde, cuando estas en desventaja.

-No es eso. ¡Me lastimaron y...!

-Llorón.

-¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A HERIRLO?!

Un gigante azulino hizo aparición, repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra. De los bandidos no quedó uno solo en pie.

-Ah ah ah...¡búsquense una vida más productiva!-molesto.

-¿Aladdin...?

-¡Alibaba-kun!

Corre a su encuentro, le toman de la cintura y unen sus labios en un respetuoso pero no menos candente beso.

-Epa carácter te cargas, pero agradezco la ayuda-la chica.

-Así como lo ves esta bien loquito.

-Malo-se quejó.

-Pero no te cambiaría por nada-rozó sus labios y suspiró haciéndole estremecer-te amo Aladdin.

-Yo también.

-Ejem. Lamento interrumpir pero escuche mucho de ustedes. Son incluso más famosos que las aventuras de Sinbad.

-¿Ah si?-el oji miel-¿y cómo nos dicen?

-Aladdin el de los cuarenta ladrones y Alibaba el de la lámpara maravillosa.

-¿Eh? ¿P-por qué?-nervioso.

-Cuenta la leyenda que en un sitio muy lejano hay un sexy joven de largo cabello tan hábil que deja sin sentido a cuarenta ladrones en menos de cinco minutos. Siempre está acompañado de Alibaba, el que pule lámparas con eficacia hasta hacerlas lucir maravillosas.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

-¡No te rías Aladdin! ¡No es gracioso!

-L-lo siento. Supongo que es el precio de hacer bien tu trabajo ja ja ja ja.

El mayor le cogió en brazos.

-¿A d-dónde vamos?

-¡A cambiar la historia con mis hazañas!

-Infantil.

-¡Admito que lo soy!

-Te amo-sonrió.

-Yo también.

Aún cuando vivieron miles de peligros y salvaron literalmente al mundo, se les quedó el mismo título: Aladdin el de los cuarenta ladrones y Alibaba, el de la lámpara maravillosa. Cada quien agregró y quitó cosas hasta quedar como se lo contara Sheherezade a su marido, pero ese, es otro cuento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Parodia o algo por el estilo basado en magi y las mil y una noches (anónimo). Muchas gracias por leer compañeros de vicio! Espero les haya gustado~. Viva el AliAla! :3**


End file.
